This disclosure relates to a multi-material variable vane for use in a turbomachine.
Turbomachines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and turbine section. An aircraft turbomachine can additionally include the fan section for propulsion. Airfoil arrays in the compressor section rotate to compress the air, which is then mixed with fuel and combusted in the combustor section. The combustion products are expanded over the turbine section to rotationally drive airfoil arrays in the turbine section. The rotation of turbine section drives rotation of the fan, if used, and compressor section.
Some turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, include variable vanes that can be pivoted about their individual axes to influence how airflow moves through the turbomachine. For example, the first few stages of the compressor section may include variable vanes stages. Typically, the variable vanes are robustly designed to handle the stress loads that are applied to change the position of the vanes.